The Pleasure of Love
by KamiReign
Summary: So shizuo can also make jokes izaya didn't know he can do.


" Pleasure of Love"

Written by: **IzaReign** **yeah, my tumblr name ^^ ****(the only smut here… well who knows, maybe I will do more xD … I admit it, I'm not good when it comes to smutty stuffs *sigh*and I feel guilty when I'm writing ecchi thingz)**

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

"Shizu-chan"…

Shizuo currently in Izaya's apartment.

"Hm? What?"

"I'm really… you know… bored…"

Of course, Izaya don't have any clients or 'pranks' for the people in ikebukuro…

"Bored you? Eh… I'm sleepy… let's just sleep"

Shizuo rose and pulled Izaya's hand to go to the bedroom.

"Oi, that's the bathroom."

"Ohh? You're right… ahh! This apartment is so Big! So annoying!"

Izaya happily sighed with shizuo's complain.

"Oh… really shizu-chan… you told me you want to stay here, but then it's annoying?"

"I'm not going to stay in this freaking apartment if it's not because of you, IZAYA-KUN~"

Izaya blushed…

"Oh c'mon… I'll guide you… remember the rooms well, nee?"

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"I-I thought you're sleepy…?"

Shizuo rubbed it continuously

"Ahh…mnn…naa"

"I just wanna hear your seductive voice"

Izaya stopped

"Haha, since when did you learned that words?"

"Eh… ah…. Dunno"

Shizuo pinched Izaya's nipple, wanting to hear more of his voice

"Shizu-chan! Ga…gahhh….e… n-no more! I-it hurts"

"Moaning means pleasure right?"

He kissed him. Used his tongue and rolled it.

Release

Shizuo brushed Izaya's head softly, then touching his body swiftly…

Izaya hugged shizuo to lessen the excitement like telling 'to take a break'

"Shizu-chan… let's just sleep, please?"

Shizuo took of his hands on his body slowly, and he started to get annoyed

"I thought you are bored! This is amusing right!"

Izaya laughed at Shizuo's reply

"Shizu-chan! Are you really shizu-chan! You became a perv! You know haha!"

Izaya then jumped to shizuo and kissed him.

"Ok fine… but, let me feel good… shizu-chan~"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! YOU RUSSIAN BITCH!"

"Wha-!"

(Me: Shizuo! )

"Ahh! Mm… ouch! Shizu-chan!"

"Don't worry… it's only two fingers."

Shizuo placed his fingers deep through izaya's. He moved it up and down.

"Nya…ahhh…ahh…shi-shizu-chan…"

"What? Feeling good right?"

"P-put it in… hah…"

"R-really! Yosh…"

Thrust…

"Ahh! Nnn…mm...hah!~"

"Whoah… so good… it's so hot inside you"

"Shizu-chan, y-you too… your thing is so h-hard!"

While in a sit lap position, he held izaya's head and kissed him…

"I wonder why? Why do I love you so much?"

Izaya was surprised on Shizuo's words and he stopped moaning for a moment.

"That's what I want to ask you, shizu-chan… even I, an informant… can't answer t-this!"

Shizuo continued to moved upside down.

After a couple of minutes…

"I-im… Cumming~"

"Arg! Izaya you've supposed to shout! Not in a seductive way! Damn it!"

!~ ECSTASY ~!

They both panted… kiss…

"Izaya? You still awake?"

Izaya looked at him as he pants

"No… I wanna sleep…"

Shizuo smiled… then while lying he hugged izaya…

Knock!

"We're the cops! Open these!~~"

"What the…"

"Hm? Who's that?"

"It's… Simon…"

The loud voice continued to echo in the hall way.

"If you're not gonna open this, I'm will cop… if yes, Russian sushi will be delivered!"

"….."

"Oh? That English? That's really gonna be him."

Shizuo stood up to open the door.

Izaya on the other hand doesn't want to get up. Coz probably he's too tired from _ _ _ ^/^

"Oh? Simon… as expected"

"Owo! ShizuoW~ these is really unexpected"

"What?"

"You dunnow? Youwre in izaya's apartmentu!"

"So? What's rare about that?"

"Nwevermind! Let me let you twase the new~ 'russian sushi I made!"

"Oh… reminds me… I'm a little hungry, now give it to me and leave."

"Owohhh? I came here to do it in izaya's haus becoz I know u won't let mii in! Hahaha!"

"Tsk. be thankful that I'm hungry…

Come the heck in."

Shizuo went upstairs

"Simon will cook a sushi in your kitchen…"

Izaya removed the blanket covering himself…

"Huh? Why shizu-chan? Hungry?"

"Yeah… my stomach's singin' **'Roar at louder'**"

"Haha, really… I can't believe shizu-chan can also make jokes like that"

Izaya sat…

"It's not a joke… it's true… then if I'm finished eating the song will be **'trust me' **I'm so full!"

Izaya jumped on shizuo he catched then hugged him.

"Dakara Shizu-chan no koto, daisuki nandayo…"

Shizuo kisses him gently in the forehead

"Atarimai darou… Omae no koto daiiiiii Suki nanda"

(If you're curious about the Japanese part… don't forget to ask the author lol)

… End…


End file.
